It's Going To Be Alright
by writingsofalyricalheart
Summary: Reader loses her kitty only to find a surprise from her loving boyfriend.


I sat on the bathroom floor crying my eyes out.

I'd used up the thousandth tissue, and my eyes felt like a before shot of a Visine commercial.

_How can one person feel so much pain and so much relief at the same time?_, I thought.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Baby…..are you alright?"

My sweet, sweet boyfriend stood on the other side of the door.

I couldn't even pull myself together enough to reply. So instead, I just let out a sort of strangled sob.

"Darling, please, will you open the door?"

No. Not yet. I couldn't face him. This was all too much.

I didn't even know what to think.

She was gone. She was all I had after I moved out on my own. I'd had her since I was a young girl. Before him.

And now I was too numb from shock to get up from the floor.

I knew she was old, and I knew she didn't have much longer, but nothing prepared me for the gut-wrenching pain and heartache. Oh, how I missed her. How I missed holding her in my arms, and cuddling with her after a long night at work, or how I'd randomly serenade her and she'd respond by rolling onto her side and nudging her head into my hand so I'd pet her. I even missed her sneaking up behind me to beg for food that we both knew she'd never eat.

But now my baby was gone. As crazy as it sounded, she'd been there to confide in on those tearful late nights when I was scared shitless about the future.

And as always, she'd listen, and then look at me with those beautiful big yellow-green eyes.

I couldn't help but miss the feel of her soft black fur, or her sweet little meow.

I was drawn out of my reminiscent thoughts when I heard something claw at the door.

"Love, please let me in. I have a surprise for you."

I wiped away a few tears lingering on my cheek before I slowly stood up, straightened out my tank top and flannel pajama pants, and carefully opened the door.

The second it was open, a blur of gray fuzz ran past me.

Startled, I jumped around to see what had suddenly entered the bathroom.

And then, I saw it. Before me sat a tiny, furry gray kitten. I began to tear up again at the sight. He knew I'd lost my first kitty, Smokey, to feline cancer long before her time. I'd told him how I'd always felt guilty for how I didn't appreciate her until she was gone. To which he'd always remind me that it wasn't my fault, I was young, and there's no need to feel guilty about what I can't change.

I reached down to carefully pick up the little ball of fuzz, and as soon as it was secure in my arms, it proceeded to snuggle into my long hair. Almost instantly, I began to smile. I hadn't felt the familiar warmth of joy in a while, and although I was still sad, I was so happy to have a new little bundle of love to take care of.

I turned around to face my beautiful boyfriend. He was leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed, and while this sort of posture was usually accompanied by a smirk, the only look on his face was one of sympathy, love, and care.

"I-is it…a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl." He replied with a kind smile.

"Does she have a name?"

There was that smirk. "Not yet. I thought you might want to name her."

"Hmm….." I looked down at her as I watched her bat at one of my curls. "You look like a Penelope to me."

"What about penny? For good luck?" I rolled my eyes at the cheesy comment, but I loved the sentiment behind it.

I smiled as I said, "Penny it is."

He took a step forward, leaving the doorway, and closed the distance between us to plant a kiss in between my eyebrows.

Placing his hands on my shoulders, he looked right into my eyes and said, "Sweetheart, I am so sorry about your kitty. But you know she loved you, and you loved her. She's no longer in pain, and she'd want you to be happy. I love you darling."

We spent the rest of the night teaching Penny the joys of chasing a laser pointer and cuddling.

And although I was still struggling with being in pain, I knew it would get easier with time, and with the love of my wonderful boyfriend, and new friend.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

So, I started this fic about a month or so ago after my actual kitty Ebony died. I planned on posting this as a dedication to her, but I just really haven't had any motivation to write for a while. But, I decided to finish this tonight on a whim. Sorry if it's not very good. It was actually really hard to write.

Oh! And, I left the boyfriend description vague so that you could imagine him as any actor or character you like. I personally wanted it to be Hiddles for this story, but you can imagine who you want to. :)

Sorry for the shortness of this. Like I said before, this was so hard to write. I don't have a loving boyfriend or new kitty to help me, so breaking through my writers block/whatever has been really tough.

But, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to update my Tasertricks series soon! :) (Any one shot suggestions for Loki/Darcy are welcomed! Just send me a message on here or on my tumblr. ) :)

- Samiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
